Ever After (Mechies Verse)
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Roka is very unique. She is what her cousin Jon calls insane. Unstable as she is but she's smart and able to deal with the bots when no one else can. She got offer a job and was corner by her cousin to do said job. She's have to survive taking care of the idiot twins and wreckers! Her Guardian is Topspin best friend is Ratchet Partner in crime is Leadfoot. Let the insanity begin!
1. Chapter 1

_**JD: YES! Finally get to write about MY character! That's right, Roka is all mine! YES YES YES! Oh and please read Cyberlover before this because this goes along with Cyberlover like a glove!**_

**_This is the ONLY disclaimer I am going to put unless it has music involved in to it:_**

**_I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ELSE MARVEL THAT MIGHT SHOW UP!_**

**_Enjoy my craziness!_**

_**Thank You Miss DoomsDay and CLM for helping me with this editing and stuff!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Ello, I'm Roka!**_

_How did I get into this? Oh yeah now I remember. Blame my stupid cousin._

_**Earlier that day**_

"Roka, come on. I need you." the dark brown hair boy begged me. He's not really a boy anymore. His big forest green eyes that can rival my emerald ones stare at me pleading to change my mind.

"Join the army with you? What the hell, Jon? I'm not even sixteen yet!" I screamed at him my lighter brown hair flying around me.

"Roka, please. You are my little Rik-Rik remember?" He pull the one card I could never say no to.

_**Now**_

I sigh running out to the huge off green bot, looks more yellow if you ask me. He doesn't scare me like he probably would to most. That's far from the truth.

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

Jon was talking to an upper person. I start to tune them out as we walked. They are showing us around, we already got clearance. "Hey, Roka." Jon caught my attention. "See that bot?" he motion to the big green ish yellow one with a pulse symbol on his shoulders. "he's the grumpy bot medic. No one messes with him."

That caught my attention more so and he knows it. "No one?" I turn to him slowly with a smirk. "Was that a dare I heard?" I asked the slightly older guy, whom I hate to say I claim as my cousin. Yes he's my blood just I hate it because he gets me in to a lot of trouble.

"I donno was it?" He grinned at me.

_**Now**_

_Stupid. I am._ I inner fussed at myself. _Now I have to run up to this great Alien being and hope he doesn't squish me by accident, just like a bug. Hmmm. I'll risk it._

I ran forward trying to be quiet as can be. When I got to him I notice how much bigger he really is to me. I took a deep breath and poke him hard enough to get his attention but not to hurt myself. The second I did I ran like I was on fire.

Ducking behind a crate I knew he should be able to find me easily. I could see him look around then heard his voice. It's not what I expected. I am not sure what I expect just not that! "Hmm. I must be losing my senses." He mumble to himself going back to whatever he was doing.

This made me get the uncontrollable giggles. Glancing around to him completely I wonder if he'll even bother. "TAG!" I screamed trying to give him a hint.

He start to look around more. Startle, not scared. "Who's there?" His voice slightly echo in this area. Rolling my shoulders taking away all doubt I step out. I had to roll my eyes as I walk to him. "Ello, I'm Roka!" I'm happy I'll be sixteen in a few more weeks! I love being dared, it's one of my many flaws. I move my light brown hair away from my face and marvel over him again for another moment. "Cousin dared me to try to startle you." I start to giggle again when Jon was talking to the laughing older soldier.

"A dare?" He asked getting down to my level and placing a hand on his knee. He really seems confuse and it's kind of cute they way he is. "I assume a human custom." He then said after a moment of thinking about it.

I couldn't help but to giggle like a school girl, yes I am one but I'm not THAT immature. "Yes... Kinda." I stop thinking for a moment falling in to habit of biting my bottom lip. "They say you won't do something so you do it to prove them wrong basically." I then smile up to him sweetly. "So you are the so call 'grumpy doc' I've heard about?

He snorts out and then looks like he's aggravated at someone, probably knows who says that to everyone else. "Now why would someone spread such a rumor?" He muse to himself though it was as if speaking to me.

I shrug my shoulders slight and gave him a simpathic smile. "Just what my cousin told me. He says I'm insane which is only partly true so I guess it's the same." I told him then turn when I heard Jon call for me. "Ugh." I groan slightly. "I hate working for family." I start to grumble then glance up to the nice green-yellow ish bot. "I guess I'll see you later, Doc Bot!" I call out then ran after my cousin.

Jon stop for a moment and smiled to me. "Annoy him enough?" he asked forcing his country accent down and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He's nice you buttface." I grumble to him then got distracted by something shiny. I ran forward and stop real fast when I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I glance to who it was and saw that the upper up person is the person who stopped me. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"I know you are happy and hyper but please stay with us till you know what is safe for you to be around and touch and what's not." He said sweetly with a smile.

"But it's shiny!" I whine and he deadpan I swear! I heard Jon did a palmface, I just smile innocently and then start to pout pointing to the shiny object.

"It's a wrench?" Jon asked and the other boy look back to him then to where the shiny object of my interest is.

"Huh, guess it is." He said then glance down to me in time to see me already over there playing with said object.

"Oh no. I'm doom." I could hear Jon said with another palmface. I just force an evil laugh out then bust out in giggles making both men give me strange looks.

Jumping up and re-joining them with my new object of obsession. I swing it around catching it before it fell and did it again acting like I'm about to hit Jon who duck. He has been hit with one of those everyday of his life when he pissed me off or when I was in a sour mood. He knows how to dodge them when have to just doesn't often.

We walked around the base and then I saw a pretty green race-car drive pass us with a girl in the seat. She was laughing and looks like enjoying herself. "Who was that?" I wonder and the upper up person answer me after looking after the car.

"Roadbuster and Sage. Damn girl is risking her life again." He said second part with a sigh. "Of course she trusts Roadbuster and don't blame her." He then shrug.

"Beni, wha' I miss?" My cousin asked perking up at the whole 'risking her life again' comment.

"Oh, nothing much just the Femmes had decided to try to squeeze all the air in her lungs out of her. Roadbuster showed up and saved her." Beni then said with a smile. "Come on, Prime wants to see you two." He then lead us down the hall then turn in to another huge area where a big red and blue bot stood. He's bigger then all the others I saw, only was up and close to one of them, Doc Bot.

"You must be Rikchel Johnson." He said putting his hand down and letting us three climb on to it. He place us on to this still low but higher up area to be able to look up easier and so he can speak to us easier while he kneel down.

"Call me Roka please." I said with a smile playing with my new toy again.

"Roka?" He asked confused.

"Yes, it's my nickname. Been called it since I was about four." I answer as I hit Jon's arm with my new toy because he made a snickering noise. "Jonny-boy I'll beat you with my new baby!" I growl at him and he stopped real fast and I smile to him sweetly. "Thank you." he pale slightly making Beni be the guy between us. The upper up just look between us amused.

"Let me call for your guardians. Now Jon Johnson is officially one of the NEST companions he will be partner up with a Guardian as well. From what I understand you two do not live close by each other?" He asked.

Jon shook his head. "Notta. She lives wit her brotha I live by myself." He answer for me.

He stood up and put his head to where his ear would be then a moment pass before I saw the green race-car come in and then two more, a red and blue ones. I was drooling and know it. "Is that copies of Dale Earnhardt Jr.'s 88 car? I knew I recognized it earlier! The blue one is number 48 lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala of Hendrick Motorsports driven by Jimmie Johnson. Total drool worthy! Finally the last one has to be, well I don't know." I hum softly. "I remember seeing him in NASCAR but I don't know who the driver is only it's Target's company's car." I then grumble under my breath.

Watching the first one, Dale Earnhardt Jr.'s car, transform and I softly gasp in wonder. It's so, AWESOME! I love it! How can I not? I then saw him reach down picking up the girl with orange-ish hair and she sat on his shoulder as the other two transform faster then he did. The red one had a target symbol on his belly and looks fat the blue one that is Jimmie Johnson's -no relation- looks tall and fast.

"Sparklet, I see you are disobeying Ironhide again. I believe this is the first time you disobeyed your guardian." boss bot, Prime I think his name is, said looking to the girl with amusement in his eyes. I think they are eyes anyway.

I glance up to the girl as she start to pout trying to look innocent to him. "Daddy, I wanted to hang out with Roadbuster and they wouldn't let me." I cover my mouth after placing my new toy in my belt carefully so it won't fall. Prime shook his head at her then motion to the three once was NASCAR bots then down to where Jon and I stand. I look around real fast and saw Beni already walking out the door. I pout slightly at that.

"Wreckers, this is Jon and Rikchel Johnson." Prime told them. "Roadbuster you will be guardian of Jon while Topspin will be guardian of Rikchel." He said with authority. The Jimmie car looks like he's about to have a panic attack while Dale Jr.'s looks like he's confused.

"Prime, do ya think tha' a good idea?" Jimmie's car asked carefully looking down to Jon and I. He then look closer at me. I guess he must be Topspin.

"Even if he doesn't ya don't have ta worry much about lil oh me." I call up to him to try to calm him down slightly. This is funny but cute funny not hilarious. I hate it when people freak over me anyway! "And please call me Roka, everyone does." I smile as warmly as I can up to him then got bored again so I start to spin around in a circle making Jon shake his head at me. I giggle at him being so use to my randomness.

* * *

_**JD: Hope you enjoyed my craziness and by the way REVIEW I like to know what you all think about Roka!**_

_**She's my craziness in my best friend's body! Best friend is slightly always hyper and needs to move! I am the crazy one just don't do it as much as you would think. Gotta make everyone think I'm not so right?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_JD: Enjoy my craziness. I do not own One Eyed Doll just love their music! Roka is mine. Transformers is not! Jon is not mine but is OC same with Richard/Ricky/Richy. _**

* * *

**_R.O.K.A Roka_**

Ugh! Who does he think he is?! He's not Richard so he has no right! So what I'm a girl! He's the one who dared me to join and get on the boy's baseball team! That's it!

With that last thought I reach down grabbing my new toy I for right now named shiny-wrench and toss it up catching it. I felt the balance then round my pitching arm as I got in position to throw. I did a fast ball with it. Watching it soar straight to it's target. Topspin and Roadbuster not moving as it hit Jon in the back making him tumble forward. I then grabbed my other toy, smokey-hammer and ran at him screaming like a native American do in old movies.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck! Don't kill me!" Jon screamed running away. Once i got to shiny-wrench i let my feet slide in front of me and start to roll on the floor giggling.

I guess that shows him. I stood up wiping the dirt off of me then look up to the two amused bots. "He deserved it!" I screamed up at them.

"Lil femme acts 'ike Ratchet the Hatchet!" The red bot said coming up from behind me and I smile up to him

"He's nice." I stated off hand and they all gave me the strangest looks. I just shrugged and yawn stretching up. "I need ta get home soon." I stated looking up to the darkening sky.

Before I could turn around again a blue race car pull up to me and I smile getting in. "Want music?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, to tired to care about that." I answer as I lean against the door. He already knows where I live thanks to Jon. He drove me there and it was silence at least not awkward just silence. I don't like silence so I start to hum an offbeat song that's stuck playing in my head.

"Wha ya singing?" He asked as he pulled in to the long gravel road of my home.

"Tis a song name Committed by One Eyed Doll. They are one of my favorite bands." I said and smile as I saw the man on the porch with a dog laying beside his feet. "Ricky!" I squeal jumping out of the car and running over to my big brother throwing my arms around his tall shoulders. He pick me up spin me for a moment before putting me down.

"So dis da robot, Topspin?" He asked walking over to where Topspin is. "Ain't that Jimmy Johnson's car?" He asked with a snort and the car, Topspin laugh! I giggle and nod my head. "Thought so. I'm Richard but everyone calls me either Richy or Ricky." He said and pat the hood. "Do ya wanna go into da shed?" he asked and the car answer saying no.

I skipped inside and sat at the table eating the food that Ricky left out for me. After I finish my food I went took a shower then head to bed.

Curling up I whimper and pull covers over my head as tried to sleep. Here it goes again.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

I growl at anyone that got in my way to my designation: coffee. Richard couldn't making any before work, I didn't have time before Topspin showed up. Now I'm tired cranky and pretty sure that the big taco that's dancing in the corner isn't really there. If it is coffee won't make it go away. If it is not real I love my black poison.

With now a fresh cup of coffee in my hands I drown it and got a new one. After like third straight black I finally put sugar and a little bit of cream in it. Some of the people were giving me weird looks. Oh well. I skip to where the bots are and watch as Epps and Lennox took a black car along with a woman and daughter who looks like her and Lennox along with Sage. They were going to a funeral. "You know you should go too?" I heard someone said. I turn to see my cousin with a wicked grin.

"Go where?" I wonder as I sip my cup of coffee.

"To the Funer-" I threw my coffee on him making him screech. Everyone and bot jump and look our way. Well correction, his way, I'm already running as fast as I can to the closest hiding place I can find. I hate funerals with a passion.

I got to a place where I knew no one would find me, AIR VENTS! I curl up looking down then thought about it for a moment. "Wait, how did I get all the way up here?" I wonder out loud as I look around. I'm about four maybe five stories up, only bot that can probably reach me is Prime! Sweetness!

I curl up and yawn dozing off. When I woke up again everyone was looking for me. "Where she go?" They all ask and said out loud and I giggled. No one will find me up here.

"Did any of ya look up?" I heard a voice I know anywhere. Damnit Ricky!

They all did so and a bot, Prime, reach out making me get on his hand and he lower me down to the ground where my brother stood with our meanie cousin. "He was talking about a-..."

"Funeral I know, Roka." He said waving his hand to make me stop then hit the cousin upside the head making me smirk in victory.

I start to spin in circles making a few of the bots make comments but I ignored them. I don't care what they think. "Why ya hit me!?" Jon yelled to my big brother who just roll his eyes. "Rik-Rik, spinning!" He screamed at me. I stop then smirk at him which made him go pale. "Go spin, have fun." He said waving his hands in front of him and I did a victory dance spinning again.

"She's bored leave her be." Ricky said as he watch me. His blue eyes keeping close tabs on me as I span and then I trip but didn't fall. I caught myself and then flop down on the floor crossing my legs pouting. "Still bored?" He asked. I nod. "Not dizzy yet?" I shook my head. He sigh and put his hand out and help me up. He then start to spin me super fast and I bust out laughing like a little kid. When he stop me everything was spinning around me and I tumble to the floor giggling. "Eh, better, now she won't be tormenting you, Jon." Ricky said hitting him upside the head one more time for good measure. "No more scaring her!" He fussed at our cousin. I smirk everything still spinning.

"Danke chu, bubba." I said giggling out more.

When my spinning high was over I was force to get to work, meanies. I pout as I storm up and down the halls looking for the two bots that are known as Skids and Mudflap. Who are these two anyway? They didn't tell me anything about them! Ugh! Stupid people.

I found a blue female bot and ran up to her softly tapping on her leg making her look down to me. "Ello, I'm Roka." I said with a wave then stop for a moment. "I'm looking for twin bots call Mudflap and Skids." I said with a pout.

"Youngling, you shouldn't be looking for those two." The female said to me getting down so she can talk to me face to face. "They can be very reckless."

"But, Miss, it's my job. I'm suppose to use my insanity to keep them busy." I told her cutely and bat my eyes. "Pwease hewp me?" I ask like a little kid. She falter her position for a moment before venting out air then put her hand on her head like the big one, Prime, done before when we meet him and our guardians.

"I will take you to them." She then transform in to a pretty blue bike and let me mount her. That sounds so dirty! I giggle at my train of thought and watch as she road us off to where they are. I got off when I saw two bots fighting and then took out my hammer in one hand wrench in the other. They didn't see me coming and I threw them both hitting them both on the head making them stop. The female transform back in to her pretty bot-self and watch with amusement.

"Ya two are me's responsibility and ya two are gonna act right or me will make ya both in ta toasters for me's waffles! Oh waffles sounds yummy right now." the two bots were just looking at me confused.

"Did tis femme say dat?"

"Ya bro dis femme said dat." The two talked then it look like they were processing something then they both turn to me. Before they could do anything though another wrench came flying at them, I came prepared.

After getting bonk in the head about nine times with my wrenches they finally start to act like... -erm- decent robots? They weren't fighting or acting up. I then lean against the railing of the walkway that's close by and watch them work. They are moving crates to help the soldiers who are all surprised with them helping. I'm so awesome. They start to fight again and I sigh reaching down for my wrench and toss it hitting the one I learn was Skids upside the head. "Dat hurts!" He screamed at me but didn't do anything because I had my other wrench in my hand already.

"Den do wha' ya suppose ta!" I screamed at him. He shiver and start to get the crates again. I smirk again as his twin look at me.

"Ya reminds us of somebot." He grumble.

"Oh who?" I asked curiously.

"Ratchet da hatchet!" They said at once.

"He's nice." I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Femme, wat da destination?" Skids, I believe, asked and I smile to him thinking real fast.

"Do ya mean name? Wha others call me?" I asked and they nod their heads.

"Tis Rikchel Jonas Jonson but everyone calls me Roka." I told them with a smirk.

"Roka?" They asked confused.

"Yesh." I then look to the door as Topspin and Roadbuster came in. I waved at them. They waved back then came over to us. "What's the first letter of me's name?"

"R." Said Topspin with out hasitation but is confused.

"Second letter in me's middle name?" I turn to the twins.

"O." said Mudflap.

"Third letter in me's first name." I smirk.

Roadbuster answered this one. "K."

"Finally fourth letter in me's middle name?" I asked turning to the twins.

Skids got it and laugh. "A."

Mudflap then laugh. "R.O.K.A. Roka." they both start to laugh and roll on the floor as the two wreckers look confused.

"Topspin, did me do good?" I ask the big blue bot who just shrug his shoulders then nod his head.

"Ya survived on ya own wit the idiots." he answer putting his hand out for me. I gladly jump on to it then waved to the 'idiots' as Topspin called them.

* * *

_**JD: Seriously I love my Roka! Review tell me what you all think! I love hearing from the readers! I LOVE REVIEWS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_JD: I couldn't stop laughing through this one and X-Brawns (on FB) was laughing his aft off too! Enjoy my craziness! Don't own P!nk just like her music!_**

* * *

**_Day Backwards_**

I don't know what I'm in mood for today. "Anything insane are you going to pull today?" Beni ask. Will and Sage are with him but not saying anything just curious to what I'm going to say.

"Today insane no." I said with a smile. He just gave me a weird look and walk off. "Problem his is what?" I ask turning to Will and Sage.

"Roka, why are you speaking backwards?" Sage ask confuse.

"Are you backwards speaking not am I!" I huff out.

"This is the twins and Wreckers problem." Will said though sounds like he's holding back a laugh.

"Yeah." Sage agree with a slight giggle.

I giggle and start to dance around, backwards of course. Will and Sage left me be totally confuse. Even Sage is confuse which is rare. Day backwards blame I! Day backwards my is today right that's! (I blame backwards day! That's right today is my backwards day!)

I then saw from corner of my eye Topspin and start to spin around in circles till I felt a huge metal hand stop me. I look up to him and smirk. "Ello." I greeted with a big smile.

"Roka, what are you doing?" He ask tilting his head slightly.

I start to bounce around. "Bored am I." I said still bouncing around. His frame slightly shook as he try not to laugh. "Funny so is what?" I ask tilting my head.

"Backwards speaking you are why?" He ask raising a metal version of an eyebrow and I smirk up to him. FINALLY someone gets it, kinda.

"Day backwards is today." I answer him with a smirk.

"Day backwards day was yesterday." he told me with amusement.

"I missed backwards day and no one told me!?" I screech out.

He chuckle picking me up carefully and place me on his shoulder. Walking to where he was heading I saw Leadfoot with Roadbuster. Roadbuster is doing something for Leadfoot who's directing him. I tap on Topspin's head, I mean helm I think is what Ratchet calls it. He glance to me and I smirk motioning for him to put me down. He did and I ran and dodge Leadfoot as he nearly step on me then climb up on to my creates, they are empty but pile up on each other where you can climb them and sit nearly level with the shorter bots. "LEADFOOT!" I screech out. He stop and look to me startle. I bust out laughing when he start to curse me out in both English and Cybertronian. "What does Scrapping Fragger mean?" I ask turning to Topspin who is trying not to laugh again.

It's my job to torment the ex engineer! It's really fun too. "English it means Mother fucker." Topspin said shaking his head at my stunt. I stuck my tongue out at him and then start to kick my feet out.

"What are y'all doing anyways?" I ask as Leadfoot went back to getting Roadbuster to move things and Topspin went in and start to help too.

"Workin'." came out a grumbling way from Leadfoot. I roll my eyes then smirk. "Don't ya even think it, Squishy!" He growl out at me and I deflate.

"Ya don't even know what I wanted to do!" I scream at him.

"Whatever it was ain't gonna happen." He grumble out.

"Meanie." I grumble crossing my arms with a pout. He roll his eyes, no wait Ratchet calls them optics when I asked him. I had ask him about each able to see body part on Cybertronians. I even ask him about Cybertron. He told me some of it. I smile at the thought and then shook my head when I notice that Topspin is heading over to me. "We get to leave?" I ask bouncing up. He shook his, erm, helm. I frown. "Me at least get to leave?" I ask and he shrug his shoulders. "Byes then." I wave and jump down the crates little by little till I get to the bottom and ran off to find someone to annoy.

"Target in sight!" I squeal and ran straight forward clinging to the darker brunette's arm. He's with the twins doing who knows what. The twins stop what they were doing and just watch the free entertainment I'm giving them. Sage showed up and cover her mouth. Sideswipe is with her and tilts his head watching us.

"Roka get off of me!" Jon yelled starting to push me away which made me dig my very little nails in to him. My brother came around the corner with Epps and stop dead in his tracks. He roll his eyes and walk over to his truck starting to work on it. Jon start to walk that way dragging me with him.

"Jimmy!" I whine clinging to Jon's arm tighter.

"I'm Jon, Jimmy is my lil brot'er." he softly growl trying to push me away. I bit his hand making him yelp.

"Jimmy! Why you no love me my Jimmy!?" I whine as loud as I could. Sage is on the floor laughing so hard she's turning blue.

"Ricky! get you god damn sister off me!" Jon yelled at my older brother.

He stuck his head out from under his truck looking at me then Jon. "Nope. She's your problem." he said going back under it. Jon tried to push me away again and got bit again this time I taste a little bit of blood.

I smack my lips a few times then made a hm sound grinning up to him. "Taste like chicken!"

"Oh dear god Richard she's going cannibal on us again!"

Richard stuck his head out again and was watching us as Jon freaked out Sage unable to breathe. Epps isn't sure to laugh or help Jon. Sideswipe already walked off, the twins are holding each other up laughing as hard as they could. "Looks like ya got it under control." he said with a smirk.

Jon paled at that thought. "Please, Richard." He begged looks like he's about to be in tears but him being him snuff them out and try to make it look manly.

"Nope." Richard said laughing lightly. I start to nibble on Jon's arm and Jon start to freak out again.

I start to giggle but kept my teeth in to Jon's arm who is by now trying to get me to let go. "Roka, please I'm beggin' here, do not eat me!" he ask his country accent slipping out some as he did so.

"No." I said though it came out muffle. Epps walk over to me and tap my shoulder. I growl making him step a few steps back not wanting to be my next pray.

"Roka, let 'im go." Richard finally gave in. I pull away and saw Jon barely holding back the tears.

I smirk running over to Richard. "May I eat the unborn now?" I ask him jumping in place.

He sigh shaking his head with amusement. "Who gave ya an energy drink?" He ask. I stop to think then point to Jon. "Den go ask 'im." I turn around with a smirk and Jon pale more and then bolted away screaming something about demons possessing me. Richard just bust out laughing. I glance to the twins who were rolling on the ground along with some people that works here I don't know. Sage finally got herself under control then start to giggle between trying to calm herself down and act normal for her.

I start to skip away. "Where are you going?" Sage ask me between giggles.

"Food!" I yell running to where the cafeteria place is. I saw before I ran around the corner Epps and Sage look to each other and ran after me. I got to where everyone eating and I walk to get in line for food. When I did Sage follow me close by and I saw Epps dragging Jon over to us.

"I ain't trusting 'er!" Jon was yelling trying to get away from me. I roll my eyes and got in line. Short line I skip up to the server person.

I smile up to the man serving out the food and said sweetly. "I want to devour the unborn, please."

I saw him stiffen up with wide eyes and heard Jon palm-face. "Not again." He groan then look between me and the very freaked out chief. "She means eggs." he told the guy. The guy just slowly put down his big spoon thingy and walked backwards asking someone else to serve me.

The guy who ended up serving me was laughing because of this and got me some boiled eggs for me to eat. I went skipping forward getting a drink then sat down with Jon who got some toast and Epps along with Sage sat with us. They laugh over the fact that I called eggs unborn. "Tink about it." I said swallowing the egg nearly whole, minus the shell that's already peel off.

"Eggs are unborn chicken." Jon told them after they both start to laugh again. I smirk to my big cousin biting in to another boiled egg and he roll his eyes at me. "You are one strange cookie."

"Cookie?" I ask excited now.

"No. You are hyper enough." Sage laugh out.

I frown at her but then shrug. Oh well worth a shot. I went back to munching on my eggs happy as can be, for now. Jon kept a close eye on me still slightly scare that I'm going to try to bite him again. I smirk evilly to him and he scoots closer to Sage who start to laugh again.

I finish my eggs and drank the little bottle of milk I got then jump up to throw them away. When I turn around I saw the others watching me, not just the people at my table but other people I don't know. "Woof?" I said confuse and Jon palm-face, again. I shrug my shoulders and skip back to my table humming a song I heard earlier.

"What ya got stuck in ya head now?" Jon ask still slightly worrying by way he's fidgeting over if I'm going to try to eat him or not.

"Stupid Girls." I answer him tilting my head to him.

"The Pink song?" He ask and I nod my head. He roll his eyes at me. "Ya ain't related to me." he tried to deny me.

I scoff out at that. "Prove it." I said putting my arms on the table. He raise his eyebrow at me.

"Was dat a challenge?" He ask and I smirk to him my all teeth one. "Accepted." He said leaning forward.

We both put out our 'good' arm and start to arm wrestle. I smirk as I let my arm act like he's about to make my hand hit the table. He gave me a confuse look then pale when my smirk got wider. Half an inch then I put all my strength in it making his hand hit the table hard. "Shit that hurt!" He whine as he flex his hand and I smirk to him.

"Ya are da one tat dared me to join the boys baseball team and get on it." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Didn't think ya actually would do it though." He said shaking his hand trying to get feeling back in to it.

"Me an awesome pitcher. Blame bubba for it." I said again with a mini victory dance.

* * *

**_JD: Review please and tell me what you think x3_**


End file.
